James' Story
by supersonic1212
Summary: The whole background story that's finally reveled of a character named James, Who shares his experiences with familiar characters and how he played an important role in them. Hidden truths and secrets, This story shows what James did in his full-on life before his arrival in Lunatea in the popular FanFiction 'Klonoa's Travels'. (I am the Co-Author of Klonoa's Travels)


**James' Story:**

_**(I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, which these characters are from, they belong to the awesome people of Sega, Sonic Team or any other characters for that matter in the chapters to come, there characters from video games and TV shows. I just own my own character: 'James' and 'Hector' Anyways hope you enjoy!)**_

**Introduction:**

My Childhood was like no-one elses, It was strange and unique. I feel something's misplaced in my memory when i was very young. I can feel something is there, yet.. I struggle to remember it, I hope I find out what it is one day. My name is James and I'm 25 years old, I can't remember much of the past...

You are about to see the past of James the hedgehog from Klonoa's Travels, typed by the toolbag and a half that the character James is based on in real life.

**Chapter 1:**

_In a small mystic forest in the Harpria region, there lies a small town full of happy and carefree people with an uplifting atmosphere. The ray of the golden sunlight, gently lights up the wooden floor on the towns walkway. The houses light up too. for the whole town gives off a peaceful glimpse of sunlight through the tall fresh trees._

_There are three main places in Harpria, ''Metropolis'' ''Tropical Island'' and ''Knothole ''_

_The town above is ''Knothole'', a peaceful town with a simple lifestyle._

_2 people come out of a house there. One was a tall dark, navy hedgehog that wore black clothing. He wore a green cape and had a brave and intelligent look on him. The other a human was small and fat, He wore red and his name was written on his clothes, it cleary said 'Ivo'._

**Hector: **Hey Ivo, buddy. What do you want to do now that were finished school?

**Ivo: **Hmmm.. I'm not sure, I suppose If I was govenor of this town I would improve it and make it more up-to date and more advanced.

**Hector: **That is a good idea but.. I like our town the way it is, it's not like other places, the way they have modern stuff. This little town is nice and perfect for a basic life, That's what makes it special. The modern stuff causes it to be a little depressing, it wouldn't suit the town.

**Ivo : **Well maybe we could Improve somewhere else in the region, like 'Metropolis' the centre of the Harpria!

**Hector: **Yeah that wouldn't be too bad, lets do it! We'll put ourselves foward to be govenors!

**Ivo : **Yeah!

_The ambitious friends walked off with a smile on their faces. It was dusk and they settled down in the outskirts of town, near a hidden place they knew, It was on the border bettween the heart of the forest Metropolis. They lay down on the hill and watched as the stars came out and a light fog came in around them._

**Hector: **Isn't this place amazing at night?

**Ivo: **Yeah..

**Hector: **I'm excited as you are about tomorrow but... I hope we don't screw up or anything if we get elected hahaha XD

**Ivo: **Hahahaha XD

**Hector: **Metropolis would make a great central city, That's the first thing we should aim for.

**Ivo: **yeah!

**Hector: **I've never had such a good friend like you Ivo, I hope we can be freidns forever, not being gay or anything, lol :P

**Ivo: **Yeah me too man :)

**Hector: **Here's to the future and let us make the world a better place!

**Ivo: **Yeah!

_**A couple of years later...**_

**Hector: **Who-Hoo! Were now official govenors we can do whatever we want!

**Ivo : **This is the best day ever! XD

**Hecotor: **Lets start planning!

**Ivo : **Excellent!

_Thus, the two friends got planning, Ivo had an amazing nack for building inventions that would help the city in many ways, Hector Planned for the Health and social society of the people. _

_One day something strange happened..._

**Ivo : **Hey Hector! I've just made this amazing new invention!

**Hector: **Cool, what is it?

**Ivo: **Its a Portable machine that Changes a bad person into a good person by changing they way they think, I havent tested it yet.

**Hector: **Well your inventions never fail so It wouldn't be any harm to test it on a person, whats the worst that could happen.

_**Ivo mutters to himself**_ : *_** I don't know about this one**_*_**...**_

**Hector: **Brian come here!

**Brian: **What do you want ya dope!

**Hector: **Hop into that machine.

**Brian: **Heck no!

**Hector: **Do it!

**Brian: **_***sigh***_

_***Ivo switches it on***_

***Brian screams***

**Hector**: STOP THE MACHINE!

**Ivo: **Ah! Yes!

_Brian comes out of the machine, he looks like a robot._

Hector: You turned him into a robot!

Ivo: *Oh dear I knew this one was a no*

_Later on that night, Ivo was very upset..._

**Ivo *Sobbing*: **I just want to help people, not turn them into frickin robots! What have I done, Hector is always looking after people while I just make machines to improve society. For once I found a machine that could help people but It failed, and now that poor boys life is ruined, I can't make him back to normal...

_Hector enters Ivo's chamber.._

**Hector: **Hey.. Ivo are you alright, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier on It was... just a shock you know. I wan't expecting it to happen. Don't worry It's just a minor set-back, but think of all the good things we've done already for people and how we improved this city, don't worry we'll get Brian back to normal in no time! because that's what your best at, fixing things! :)

**Ivo: **Your right.. thanks buddy :)

_As the years went on Hector was doing very well but Ivo kept making mistakes and eventually Ivo had a breakdown and started to go bizarre, Hector noticed immeaditaley, but Ivo didn't look for help, Hector decided to let him figure it out himself but that didn't happen..._

_In Ivo's chambre..._

**Ivo: **Oh Zenon, I don't know what to do anymore I give up...

**Zenon: **Why sir?

**Ivo: **Everytime I try to help people I end up doing the oppisite.

**Zenon: **Like what sir?

**Ivo: **You Idiot robot! What do you think! the oppisite to doing good is doing bad, your an example of just that. I just can't seem to do good, it's just something in me unfourtunetely... maybe I should just turn evil or something

**Zenon: **No way sir, don't turn evil!

**Ivo: **Shut up! I have the technology and the power I can dominate this city and make robot slaves of the first failed machine I built.

**Zenon: *Wow, master sure is depressed, but I'm sure he doesn't mean it***

_Meanwhile, Hector visites his brother in Knothole..._

**Hector: **Hey Chuck! Hows it going?

**Chuck: **Not too bad, yourself?

**Hector: **Not too bad I guess...

**Chuck: **C'mon now I know my brothers face when somethings on his mind, now tell me whats bothering you?

**Hector: **Well... It's just Ivo-

**Chuck: **Ivo! How is he?

Hector: Not so well... he.. he's kinda depressed and I don't blame him, he's been through a lot lately.

**Chuck: **How so?

**Hector: **Everytime he seems to make a machine to help people it.. it fails.. It does the oppisite.. I don't know why and neither does he, It's really having an effect on him, And I don't know whether I should get involved or not. I'm afraid he'll go crazy if it keeps happening and who knows what will happen.

**Chuck: **I see...

**Hector: **What should I do brother?

**Chuck: **Well.. I guess you should talk to him, see how he feels and work something out.

**Hector: **Yeah your right! thanks bro!

**Chuck: **Anytime :)

***KA BOOM***

_**The whole of Knothole shaked as a huge explosion neared it.**_

**Hector: **What was that?!

**Ivo: **I don't know it sounded like it came from Metropolis!

**Hector: **Oh Shit! I gotta go!

**Chuck: **Be careful!

_Hector swiftly rushed to Metroplis with all sorts of thoughts going through his head_

**Hector: **I hope Ivo's okay and no-ones harmed..

_Hector stood in front of the ruins of a building and the sight he saw was so shocking he couldn't breathe._

**Hector: **Ivo**!**

_**Well that's the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed it! XD If you liked this watch out for the next chapters to come, If you haven't read the FanFiction ''Klonoa's Travel**__**s**__**'' by Gamr13, I recomend it, This story is a prequel to LOL this is my first FanFiction :P **_

_**As the story goes on I'll be doing ''miniLOL'S'' at the end of each chapter which is basically funny skits I make jokes of that happen in the story at the end. XD**_

Message from Gamr13 author of Klonoa's Travels: "If some of you don't find this Fan Fiction entertaining still stay tuned as Supersonic1212 and I are both working together to bring you Klonoa's Travels and James' background story. There will be more awesomeness to come, heh heh, Ness...Nevermind...I've helped Supersonic1212 to edit this chapter and delightfully I will for further chapters. *P.S The stories he writes are pretty good!*"


End file.
